I Didn't Choose This
by KENNAKINS
Summary: Texas. It's the last place I want to go at this point. I hate arranged marriges. Alice is an orphan and adopted by the Cullens who not by chance at all, have all their children arranged. Good luck Alice. She'll need it,not knowing about football and all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Bleh. Cleaning.

Texas. They're moving me to Texas. To meet someone I don't, under_ any _circumstances, want to meet. But I have to because of something I have no power to change. And now I'm completely ditching my position as the family optimist! What next.

My name is Mary- Alice Brandon, and my parents hate me. Ok. I lie. My parents are freakishly loving people, even when we do wrong. But in this case scenario, they hate me. It's the twenty – first century, really. They need to grasp the times. An arranged marriage is so, eighteen hundreds.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen have a family tradition. Arranged marriages, Carlisle and Esme were one. And their family lineage will also carry on the tradition. Including me; despite my being adopted.

Every adopted child has a story. Orphan or one of those whose parents just didn't want them, I'm am not the latter, I was actually rather, spoiled. My mom showered me with fashion, oh and books. Books. It's a soothing word.

But my happiness always has to be counter acted with something sad. My mom died of ovarian cancer when I was eleven. When my mom found out, they were the first to know, Carlisle and Esme, being her best friend, I guess it fit the bill. She wanted to make sure I had a nice place to stay, a family that loved my. And do you remember how I was talking about the family arranged marriage thing; a lot of families do it, including my biological one. So either way I would have been married off. But Mama and Pops do have my best interests at heart. Even with a funny way of showing it.

"But Mom," I complained, dragging out her name with a groan, "Do I _have _to go?"

Full pout intact.

Mama just raised her eyebrow at me. I knew that look. I also knew not to challenge it. Despite being born _and _raised in small town Forks Washington, we were punished like those in the South. We each had our own switch tree. We even had _another _tradition in that, right before Christmas every year, Mama and Pops examine our trees. Whoevers tree is the smallest get the least amount of presents and coal. It's usually Emmett.

I plopped onto my bed moaning in discontent. Packing means cleaning. I hate cleaning. Eh.

"Mama- "

She cut me off before I could even start, "Mary- Alice, if you don't start packing right now, I ought to have you go out-"

"And peel a switch. I know Mama."

Intimibrow once more made its appearance, making me rethink my place in this conversation. I quickly complied with my silent fury of a mother and got to work. Blasting my music as I went.

**I did rather enjoy writing this, this is actually my first story despite my constant reading on this sight. Please review. I want to know how I did, constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Kenna!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- School books and Photo booth kisses.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much." My best friend of the female variety, Bella, said hanging onto me as we made our way to our seventh period class, also our last.

I smiled as we walked through the door of our English class, "You only love me so much because you have a secret ambition to get into my brothers pants."

Said brother having this class looked up and asked, "Why are we speaking of Mary- Alice's brother, a fifty percent chance I'm the devilishly handsome one you're talking about."

Crooked smile that I'm sure ruined Bella's panties, and then I felt the need to add some, well mortification to the mix. Cue evil laugh.

"You are actually right. We were talking about you." I spoke mischievously leaning over his desk, "We were just talking about how Bella want to f –"

Bella cut me off by covering my mouth, "What Mary- Alice is trying to say was that she should shut up and _sit the fuck down_." She said finishing with a growl and a death glare while pushing me into my seat.

"Geeze." I mumbled under my breath, "Tough crowd."

Then I remembered the most commonly forgotten thing in my high school life. My English homework.

I scooted my desk closer to Edward's and said in my most adorable voice, "Hey Eddie, my dearest Edward, I maybe, kinda, possibly left my –"

Once more I was cut off, "I grabbed your homework before we left the house this morning."

Edward reached for his back pack to retrieve my homework when my inner spaz felt the need to rear its ugly head. I grabbed it before he could and threw it on to my desk opening the closest pocket, then a skinny sheet of paper fell out and to the floor. Despite Edwards protests and fruitless attempts to grab the paper I snatch it up off the floor and jumped away from Edward, and now Bella who had joined the task force of sorts.

Then I saw my escape. . I ran behind his unsurprised – things like this happen a lot with me – form and unfolded the paper. So it wasn't just paper, it was photo paper. It was one of those photo strips you get in picture booths, and starring in all six picture were the one and only Bella and Edward. The first three were cute and innocent, just best friends in their habitat. Bunny ears, tongues sticking out at each other and we need not forget monkey faces.

In the fourth one he was kissing her cheek but there was nothing really there, we all do that. But, five and six are what got me. In five he was kissing her, I'm talking lip on lip and, oh is that a tongue I spot kiss. Six. Six made me stop. Just all together stop. They were staring into each other's eyes. And even though it was just a picture I knew. They were in love.

I stepped out from behind slowly and looked directly at Bella and Edward. They were sitting still in their seats. As if they thought moving at all would somehow make it worse. But, I knew and felt the forgiveness laying right underneath my skin, because I couldn't only see the apology on them, but it was rolling off them in waves. I finally made the first move, walking over to our desks silently.

It was still dead silent as I sat down and we sat like that for a few moments before I finally chose to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The question was obviously pointed toward Edward even though my face was facing my desk.

Bella answered though, "We didn't tell anyone."

To be honest, I was hurt. These are my two best friends, and they kept one of the biggest secret possible away from me. I felt as if they didn't trust me. In irritation, I started packing up my bag, I don't care if class is only five minutes in, I am leaving.

"Mare," Edward said, touching my elbow to stop me, "Mary, sit down and let me tell you the whole story."

I sighed loudly in discontent before plopping back down in my seat. He's my ride home anyway.

"As Bella said, we didn't tell anyone, and it's not that we don't trust you, but, we really don't want Mom and Dad to find out. If they found out, it wouldn't be Edward and Bella anymore, it would be Edward, Bella, and Edwards parents that want to control everything. We just can't handle that yet." Edward said to me, reaching over to take hold of Bella's hand.

I sighed then actually turned to look at Edward. "Alright, fine, I will let it pass now, but if something else happens and I find out about it late, your asses will be on a platter, are we clear."

Edward smiled and I knew we were cool pulling them both into a hug whispering silent playful threats in their ears before pushing them off me playfully, and with that we began on our class work.

About ten minutes into working I realized something, "Wait, Edward, you're leaving in a week and a half, what the _hell _are you doing here, you should be spending time with Bella."

"But," Bella interjected, "I only have two more days with you."

I smiled, "Okay to end all debates, why don't we go to our place after school and watch a movie." Edward suggested.

We nodded in agreement and continued on with our work in hope that we could finish and leave early.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Movies & Making Out

Our little angels decided to be nice to us today, I'm assuming because our impending departure from Forks, but who knows?

We left early by about half an hour and went to pick up a movie and snacks. The second we got home we popped some corn and set up camp in my room.

Bella and I picked Thor, much to Edward's chagrin (but I know he was excited on the inside) and now we were watching him in all his gorgeousness on my fifty inch high definition T.V. We chilled on my king sized bed with our munchies and the beer from my mini fridge, yes, I'm a_ little _high maintenance but I live with rich people. They're not a good influence… Buying me all these pretty things.

I was sitting at the foot of my bed intensely watching the screen when I heard the forbidden noise (forbidden in _my _room anyway). A moan I don't know who it was – despite that fact I did later on considering it was distinctly female, but now… no- but it was unacceptable! I did not want to look. But I did. And it was horrendous. Lips touching. Tongues wrestling. Hands traveling.

"Ewwww." I whined, dragging out the word with my lack of appreciation. On my bed. In my room. Breaking _all_ sibling codes, just plain yuckiness. I decided to be a little Hispanic in my state of grossed outness, "Por que. No tha- this- ju- Noooo."

They broke apart quickly, Bella blushing like there's not tomorrow, and Edward with a shit eating grin on his face. He's such a horn dog

"I'm aware I said get your love on, but I was talking about when I'm not here, and you're not in my room. On my bed. Need I make it more clear?" If there's any sex related things going on in _my _bed, in _my_ room, it better have me in it, and not Edward or Bella, scratch that, anyone with a vagina. "Now Bella watch the movie. These are abs you can't just pass up." Cue swoon.

Edward and Bella laughed, but they had no idea, abs like that can make a woman 'gasm at a ripple.

*~* EsPOV

I went to check on the kids, they were being a lot quieter than usual. It's nice, but worrisome. It was very out of character for them.  
I opened Mary- Alice's door slowly, not wanting to make too much noise and interrupt anything like if they were watching a movie. But what my eyes were met with was all three of them asleep sprawled all over each other like little kids.

Bella's head was on Edward's chest, their legs apart from one another's because Mary- Alice was laying between them, using Bella's legs as a pillow.

They all looked so cute all snuggled up together, especially Bella and Edward. I know Edward too young to start looking for a suitor, any boy his age is, but they already know each other and seem rather, comfortable around each other… Oh well, I will speak to Carlisle about it.

I thought they looked a little cold – especially Mary- Alice- so I walked to the other side of the bed where the comforter had be kicked over and pulled it up over them to Bella's shoulder, over Mary- Alice's head… Let's hope none of them pass gas. May the lord be with her.

I turned to leave the room but when I got to the door I realized how messy it was in here. So I cleaned up a bit. There empty candy bags, stray pieces of popcorn and four beer bottles, one of which was only half empty, I'll give it to Emmett he's still awake. What? They only had four, actually not even. So they were drinking responsibly. Which is great, I would hate to have to confiscate her alcohol. That's scary just thinking about it.

I kissed them all on the forehead before walking to the door, taking one last fleeting glance on my grown babies. I need a shot.

*~* APOV

Ugh, why is everything so stuffy. And… Fluffy? I opened my eyes to see my fuzzy purple comforter right in front of my face, the muted light from the outside shining through.

I pulled the constricting fabric from around my face. A burst of cold _fresh _hit me, it was very nice, not hot and gross like under the blanket. But apparently I was the only one who thought it was salvation because Bella shivered and moan in complaint.

"Mare." Bella groaned, coming slightly to consciousness, "Put it back."

I shook my head at her childish whining, "Give me a sec." I crawled out from Between Edward and Bella's legs, the second I was gone Bella snuggled into Edward, putting one of her legs between his, whether she did it for warmth or just to snuggle with her man, I don't know but it was disgusting adorable.

I smiled shaking my head before "tucking them in" again before kissing both of them on the foreheads before gathering everything I needed for my shower and walking into my adjoining bathroom.

**I'm soooo sorry for being so late. I just got caught up school ending and everything, you know I love you guys so I will really, really try to never do that again. See you guys next week!**

**Love,**

**Kennakinz!**


End file.
